


凶戾之花（全）

by kuanghong



Category: wuxiankongbu
Genre: M/M, 恶魔郑楚 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 04:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14417799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuanghong/pseuds/kuanghong





	凶戾之花（全）

凶戾之花

被抓起来按在墙上的时候，楚轩刚刚脱下沾满灰尘的外衣。  
手里拿着的外衣滑到地上的同时，一条腿分开他的双脚，切入他两腿之间，抵在墙上，色情的摩擦着他的身体中心。  
看着面前自家队长那张俊美无比的面孔，楚轩无言的伸手扶了一下眼镜，对他这个动作的回应就是，有着压迫性凌厉美貌的男人擒住他的下颌，嘴唇扫过他的面孔，咬下了那副平光眼镜。  
随着这个动作，他无可避免的和郑吒紧紧贴在一起，楚轩清楚的感觉到，贴在自己大腿内侧的，对方已经坚硬起来的性具。  
“……这算兴奋过头吗？”恶魔队的第二实力者没有任何感情的陈述，郑吒低低笑起来，他靠近自己的军师，挑起唇角的样子，象是野兽在进餐前的表情。  
“想起本体现在只剩下一个人，想方设法的去复活被我们杀掉的队友，孤立无援，求助无门，就很难让人不兴奋吧？”郑吒舔上他的面孔，沿着下颌来回的舔舐，像是野兽在犹豫到底从哪里咬开猎物的气管才好。  
“如果是交合的话，赵缀空如何？如果你能把他按翻，即便是强上，以他的器量他也有八成几率会很开心。”楚轩不带一点私心，很认真的建议。  
郑吒咧开嘴无声的笑了。  
漆黑色的眼睛眯起，凝视着自家军师眼里渐渐泛起的五色绚烂光华，男人的指头轻捷有力的按上了他的颈子。  
“自己选，被我弄断四肢强上，还是乖巧一点自己脱衣服？”  
很 清楚郑吒随时准备兑现自己的威胁，楚轩大脑高速运作起来：修复的点数虽然少也是点数，而且反抗的话会浪费很多时间……主神空间里时间即点数即生命——这 么一计算，他毫不犹豫的放弃了反抗，他挪动了一下身体，示意郑吒起身，一身漆黑色恶魔队制服的男子十分绅士的让开，甚至于还向他优雅的颔首示意。  
楚轩走到床边，让郑吒先过来。  
郑吒过来的一瞬间，整个空间改变，变成了一片浩瀚无比的星海，中央便是那张在两人身边的床。  
郑吒挑眉，楚轩给了他答案，根据以往的经验，他没有整理好房间之前就这样上床太危险了。  
想起了上次做爱的时候，刚进去旁边半成品魔动炮就走火这么不堪回首的记忆……郑吒深表同意。  
楚轩一颗一颗解开扣子，脱光衣服之后整整齐齐叠好，坐在床沿，看着面前衣冠整齐的男人，问了一个问题：“奸尸很有趣吗？”  
“虽然没有感觉，但是如果你肯象过去一样配合着扭几下哼几声会不那么象奸尸。”郑吒笑着仰头解开卡在领口上的扣子，楚轩连思考都没有就拒绝了他的提议。  
“今天要推演生化二里的漏洞，有九成的几率没法配合你。”  
因为血族血统的副作用，恶魔队队长的黑发黑瞳漆黑幽深得象黑曜石一样，他听了楚轩的话，笑了起来，把外衣甩在一边，样子随意，象在自己的房间。  
“你还记得我第一次抱你是什么时候吗？”  
“……清洗前团队回来之后。”  
“宾果。”郑吒打了个漂亮的响指，“你刚才让我很不开心，现在我给你一个机会，我问你问题，答对了既往不咎，没有答对……”男人没再说下去，他只是意味深长的微笑，色情十足的将手按在了楚轩的胸口。  
过于了解郑吒的结果就是，楚轩根本没废脑子去分析到底刚才怎么得罪他了，总之不外乎是人性而已。  
郑咤的手指慢慢抚摸他的身体，手法淫亵而下流，他轻柔吐息：“我那时候为什么要抱你呢？”  
“……完成想要做的事情之后，精神近于崩溃，虐杀欲望无法宣泄，只能诉诸于性暴力。”这么回答的楚轩态度严肃得象在做学术报告。  
“啧啧，这是在抱怨第一次我把你搞得血肉模糊吗？”郑咤握住了他的阳具，几乎是玩闹一样轻盈的掬在掌心轻轻拨弄。  
听他这么说，楚轩的双眼闪过一抹厉色：“这次你要是敢把我弄成那样，修复点数从你这里扣。”  
“哼……”郑吒哼笑着：“如果没把你搞得血肉模糊的，修复点数就从你自己那里扣？”  
楚轩毫不犹豫的接口，“当然还是从你那里扣。”  
已经压到他身上的男人放声大笑。  
但是楚轩却奇异的感觉到了一丝不安。  
郑吒愤怒了。这个判断没有任何支持，但是他就是笃定的如此认为。  
男人的手掐住了他的下颌，刚刚抚摸过他性器的指尖来回的抚摸着他的嘴唇，“刚才的问题算你答对，那么，最后一个问题，为什么那时候是你呢？而且，一直是你呢？”  
“女性队员的话，你的造物惨死在你面前，导致你对与异性的性行为有下意识的恐惧感和罪恶感，男性队员的话……因为我没有感觉和感情吧，如果把发泄的对象限制在我的话，因为性暴力产生的憎恨等负面情感减弱到可忽略不计，有利于维持团队的整体团结……”  
楚轩忽然闭上了嘴。  
因为郑咤笑了起来。  
那个笑容比第一次的时候，这个男人把自己用戾炎钉在地上时的表情还要凶暴血腥。  
生物的本能告诉楚轩，最好闭嘴。  
但是郑吒只是用奇异的眼神看着他，随即从床单上扯了一段布条下来，绑在了他的手上，接着哼笑着向他抬了抬下颌，“把封神榜拿出来。”  
楚轩衡量了一下，还是交出了封神榜。  
报纸一样的封神榜，被轻轻放置到了楚轩头的下方，堪堪枕着一点。  
郑 吒再度检查了一下楚轩手腕上的布条，确定稍微用力就能挣断，他伏下身，用指头分开楚轩的嘴唇，舔着敏感的上颚和口腔潮湿高热的内壁，最后轻轻咬了一下对方的舌尖，才满足的微笑，“这是刚才那个问题答错了的惩罚，一会儿无论如何都不能挣开布条，挣开的话……”  
森白的牙齿咬住了楚轩的喉咙，一只手捏着他的脸颊，另外一只手则暧昧的虚虚在他的性器上打转，男人的声音清楚的震动着被他咬着的喉咙。  
“……就把这里绑起来，让你一整夜都射不出来。”  
一瞬间，楚轩就明白了郑吒想要做什么，他微微皱起了眉。  
郑吒显然没有错过这个细微的表情，他笑着拍拍楚轩的面孔，“猜对了，这个功能很有用的。封神榜全知全能，短时间内给予你感觉，也不是不可能对吧？”  
“……这是浪费因果点。”  
“……那种东西，要多少我给你多少就是了。”男人的唇角带起了锐利的弧度，他暧昧的玩弄着对方的性器，低头于他耳边呢喃的语调充满了一种官能的色情感，“只要你想要，多少都给你。”  
“……这种色情的笑话一点都不好笑。”这么说着的时候，楚轩的声音没有一丝波动，他颈子下方的封神榜发出了微弱的光芒，因果点减少了一百点。  
而郑吒发现了也许连楚轩自己都没有发现的一个微弱的改变——说这句话的时候，楚轩微微蹙了一下眉。  
生效了。  
郑吒饶有兴趣的抚摸着自家军师散在封神榜上差一点点到颈子上的头发。  
带有血族特有性感的低沉声音吐出了三个字：“真廉价。”  
楚轩所追求的，需要四阶渡过心魔才能有的感觉和感情，于因果律的世界里，只值区区一百因果点，制造一克黄金的代价。  
楚轩略侧了一下头看他，郑吒一笑，捏住他的下颌，亲吻下去。  
郑吒在他的唇齿之间呢喃：“先恢复你的痛觉吧，如果你哭得足够赏心悦目，那我就让你欢愉。”  
于是，只恢复了痛觉的楚轩，第一次在郑吒手下颤抖。

2  
疼痛如同无数根细针，尖锐的刺穿了楚轩身上所有的细胞  
郑吒说到做到，第一个在楚轩的身体里恢复的感觉就是痛觉。  
郑吒并不粗暴，甚至于从某个角度来说，他的爱抚充满了官能色情的温柔。  
刚刚恢复感觉的身体，敏感到可怕的程度，身体而言，郑咤的爱抚并不粗暴，但是残忍。  
带着粗茧的指头抚摸过男人并不出色的眉眼，轻轻落上他的嘴唇，分开之后拖出隐藏在牙齿后的细腻舌尖，再贴上去亲吻，细细的从舌尖品尝到舌根。  
血族血统赋予的尖锐牙齿滑过的时候，让楚轩有一种随时会这样被对方咬断舌头，吞到肚子里的错觉。  
郑吒的爱抚温柔而色情官能到残忍的地步。这样色情的爱抚对于只有痛觉的楚轩毫无快感，只是在他因为刚刚恢复感觉而异常敏感的身体内堆集起苦闷而钝重的疼痛。  
楚轩的呼吸渐渐浓重起来，身体下意识的挣扎，过长的黑发扑在封神榜上，发出沙沙的声音。  
他恍惚之间感觉到血族尖锐犬齿滑过嘴唇的疼痛，他几乎以为自己会就这样被郑吒咬断舌头，吞下喉咙，成为他血肉的一部分。  
楚轩全身痉挛，郑吒在他唇舌之间哼笑，黑色的戾炎席卷而出，卷上楚轩的身体，将这具属于男性的修长身躯，彻底洞开。  
身体被彻底的打开，任何一处肌肤都被用力摩擦啃咬蹂躏到泛红，他除了颈子以上还靠在封神榜上，整个人以一种诡秘的姿态，被戾炎固定悬浮在空中。  
身体被扭曲成最方便郑吒碰触的姿态，他全身上下任何一处肌肤都被郑吒用力摩擦啃咬蹂躏到泛红，郑吒低哑的笑声仿佛攀爬在他身上的戾炎一般沿着他的肌肤蔓延，催生出一波微弱的疼痛。  
他说，你连自己都没有看过的地方，我都看到了。  
这里连你也没有碰触过对吧？颜色非常漂亮，触感也很棒啊。  
色情的，郑吒亲吻他的心口，声音震动他覆盖心脏菲薄的血肉，黑色的火焰在楚轩的身躯上缠绕攀爬，精巧而细腻的爱抚他的身体，如同无数只手游走于一架音色优美的钢琴。  
楚轩在他的手腕里颤抖起来，他咬着牙，不让自己发出声音。  
他并不懂得何谓羞耻，只是本能的拒绝发出声音。  
汗水从额头上滑落下来，滴落眼角，在角膜上炸开一阵沙沙的疼，楚轩喘息了一下，感觉到有什么滚烫的液体从用力咬紧的齿缝间淌下来，沿着嘴唇流淌而下。  
郑吒眯起眼睛，看着从他嘴角蜿蜒的鲜血，发出了带着微妙满足的喟叹。  
他舔了上去，沿着鲜血的痕迹柔和的亲吻。  
“我从未让你在战斗中流血受伤。”血族血统赋予的魅惑语调在楚轩已然被疼痛冲击得开始混乱的感知系统里，带着一种背德的突兀神圣，傲慢到卑微。  
“能撕扯开你的肌肤，进入你的身体，吞食你的鲜血的，只有我可以。”  
一路顺着鲜血向下，回到心口，郑吒软腻的舌尖舔舐上了胸口的突起，尖锐的牙齿撕扯上了乳尖，一刹那，楚轩发出了一声尖锐而短促的呻吟——  
好疼——  
楚轩用力挣扎起来，却被郑吒毫不费力的压制在了身下，看着疼到嘴唇发白的楚轩，郑吒露出了一个十分满足的笑容。  
“这样不够啊……我会让你更疼的，疼到嘶哑着嗓子哭着求饶。”  
这么说着，郑吒单手扼住楚轩的颈子，给了他一个混合着鲜血味道的亲吻，戾炎拉开了恶魔队军师那双因为疼痛而痉挛绞紧的长腿，恶魔队的队长从他的膝盖抚摸向上，来到双腿之间的穴口，插入了一根手指。  
“——！”被和撕扯乳头截然不同的疼痛席卷全身，楚轩猛的睁大眼睛，他看着郑吒，对方的手指埋在他的体内，他几乎象个孩子一样不知所措，只是看着郑吒。  
楚轩的眼睛十分深的漆黑色，象婴儿的瞳孔，毫无杂质。  
这双眼睛从未有过一刹那的动摇。  
但是现在因为第一次感知到的痛觉，这双眼睛里蒙上了薄薄的水汽，就仿佛是最上等的黑曜石浸泡在了星光凝成的泉水之中。  
郑吒痴迷的凝视着他的眼睛，慢慢的，亲吻了上去。  
楚轩并没有躲开，也没有闭眼，他的睫毛微微颤动，楚轩感觉到郑吒落上他眼角的亲吻。  
只是轻轻的碰触。  
但是，这么轻这么轻，他都感觉到疼痛。  
此刻的郑吒之于他，就是一柄无论碰触哪里都只会造成伤害的凶器——  
嘴唇又轻轻刷过他的睫毛，郑吒的膝盖切入他的双腿之间，楚轩颤抖了一下，他很清楚接下来会发生什么，他是郑吒感觉到郑吒单手压住他腰，在他耳边呢喃。  
“你尽可放心，我会让你体会到疼痛的极致，直至痛不欲生。”  
一刹那，楚轩一脚踢向了他的胸口——  
早有防备的郑吒轻松的握住了楚轩的脚踝，楚轩剧烈的挣扎，他不说话，只是野兽一样向后，撕咬挣扎的手臂。  
郑吒一把将他拖了回来，用力将他修长的双腿压向肩头，露出已经插入一根手指的后穴。  
他对楚轩露出了一个非常温柔的微笑。  
接着，他抽出指头，一点一点，缓慢的将自己填入了那个双腿之间的穴口。  
进入的一刹那，肌肉撕裂的声音和血腥味一起弥漫，楚轩猛的仰高了头，白皙而有着优美线条的颈项猛的向后折去，无声的悲鸣。  
生理性的泪水终于从他的眼眶中被震落下来。  
郑吒没有立刻动，他只是痴迷的看着楚轩落下的泪水。  
“我说过，若你流泪，我将使你欢愉。”  
在楚轩体内恢复的第二个感觉，是快感。

3  
——快感是比痛感更加可怕的东西。  
当楚轩身体内有且只有快感的时候，郑吒终于如愿，听到了军师细弱的呻吟。  
恢复快感的一瞬间，楚轩发现自己的身体变成了一个泥沼。  
他觉得自己的身体从内向外的融化，像是什么软体生物的被强行打开的腔肠，连血液在血管里流动都是柔软粘腻的爱抚。  
郑吒开始在他的体内进出，并不粗暴，反而十分温柔，浅浅抽出，在穴口仔细研磨，再重重顶入，用顶端在他的内部逐一探寻。  
楚轩觉得，自己全身都是黏糊糊，融化一样的性感带。  
他无意识的呻吟着，声音又甜又腻，尾音轻的几乎听不见，像一只刚出生的小猫。  
疼痛都没有做到的事情，快感轻而易举的达成——楚轩被从未感受过的快感席卷，他开始没有办法控制自己的身体与声音。  
他的意识开始模糊，每一寸肌肤都渴望着爱抚，他的内部像是有自主意识一样，开始不受控制的收缩、蠕动、绞紧、痉挛，谄媚的紧紧咬住深陷其中高热的柱体。  
他小声的喘息，感觉到郑吒的吐息喷到自己的面颊带起细小的快感火花，他无法抑制的仰头，伸出舌尖，轻轻舔舐郑吒的下颌。  
男人的皮肤因为血族的关系，非常细腻，但是也有轻微的胡茬冒了出来，那些刺硬从他的舌面刷过，就带来触电一样的快乐。  
空虚。身体只叫嚣着这两个字。  
楚轩一双长腿环上郑吒坚实的腰身，腰部沉没的摆动，想把郑吒的性器朝更深、更深、更深的地方咬去。  
还不够，全部进来，刺穿皮肉，沾上血，进到骨——  
这样的楚轩，郑吒虽有所预料，但是显然还不够，始作俑者倒抽一口冷气，被这样撩拨着，他一把锢住楚轩还在生涩摆动的腰，用和他只有痛感的时候那种细腻的爱抚截然不同的频率，粗暴的律动起来。  
并没有被好好扩张过，又被极其粗暴使用的地方，鲜血滴落。  
然后连鲜血滑落，都让楚轩快乐。  
他呻吟，呼唤郑吒的名字，腰部下沉，向他拱起胸部，将迄今为止并没有被好好爱抚过的乳头向他送去。  
楚轩并没有什么羞耻的感情，他只是遵循本能，这样做着。  
而这样姿态的他，让郑吒从喉咙里笑了出来。  
他将乳头送到郑吒的唇边，让空虚的乳尖擦过郑吒的嘴唇。  
而这个姿势，让郑吒的性器在楚轩体内沉得更深。  
郑吒脸上有汗落了下来，他没有说话，只是粗喘着，撞击的动作未停，尖锐的牙齿轻轻的衔入了楚轩胸前的突起，一只手抚上他的胸口，用力揉搓另外一边。  
然后，郑吒用一种与现在淫靡气氛截然相反的姿态，另外一手，轻轻地，抚摸上他的面孔。——那几乎可以算是眷恋一般的轻柔。  
他低头，衔着楚轩突起的嘴唇呢喃了一句什么，楚轩根本没听见，他只是依循着本能，侧头，含住郑吒抚摸他面孔的指头。  
嘴唇、口腔、咽喉都是迸发快乐的细小源泉，楚轩就这么含着，从指根到指尖，都用舌尖舔过，然后深深含入——  
郑吒的指尖碰到了他的食道。  
郑吒本就漆黑的双眸，因军师的这个动作，越发深暗——  
他从楚轩手里撤出手指，改为钳住他的腰，越发狠戾的进出他的身体。  
但是……还不够。  
……不够。  
空虚还在叫嚣。  
楚轩张大的双眼空洞失神，他的身体随着郑吒的动作不停摇摆，身体也敏感的响应着性的快乐。  
但是，哪里不对，哪里还不够。  
戾炎燃烧，将智者完全虚软的身体慢慢托起，郑吒改变了姿势，他让楚轩坐在自己怀中，舌尖从他的颈部开始向上啃咬。  
他们终于在漆黑的戾炎之中接吻。  
黑色的火焰代替双手，爱抚智者的全身。  
浑身上下，每个地方都被火焰固执又凶狠的爱抚。  
分开喘息的嘴唇，长驱直入内里的强硬舌尖，让楚轩轻轻一动。  
啊……就是这个。  
想含进来，不是这么柔软，而应该是更硬的、更为坚实的物体。  
楚轩被快感搅动得一片混沌的大脑已经无法思考，他慢慢侧头，郑吒顺势舔吻他的颈侧，双手托住他的臀部，让他完全脱离自己的性器，再凶狠的钉下——  
楚轩像是哭出来一样轻声尖叫，然后他无可抑制的，侧头，轻轻含入了郑吒的火焰。  
一瞬间，郑吒所有的动作都停止。  
楚轩并不清楚自己做了什么，被绑缚的双手环在他颈子上，他不满的催促正占有着自己的人快些动作，主动震动腰部，尽量贴近，让自己已经突起的乳尖在郑吒坚实的胸膛蹭动，然后，他尽自己最大的努力，吞入了郑吒的戾炎。  
被控制了的关系，此刻足以焚毁一切的黑色火焰，只比人体温度略高，承担挑逗的作用，而当楚轩更加吞入戾炎的刹那，黑炎无法控制的，自郑吒周身喷薄而出——  
被楚轩含住的火焰，瞬间奔腾，它们在沸腾的时候，甚至于发出了轰然的声音，就这么灌入了智者的内部——  
楚轩整个被戾炎包裹，比纳米还细的火焰从皮肤侵入，向下沉淀，配合着从口中进入的火焰，肆意的燃烧蹂躏着楚轩的内部。  
那是凶暴残忍又乖戾的爱抚。  
身体内每一个角落，内脏、骨头、皮肤、肌肉，甚至于鲜血，都被戾炎一一爱抚。  
楚轩叫了出来，所有的疼痛都数倍的转化为过大的快感，让他有种错觉，他的身体就会在这个瞬间，化为名为快感的粉末。而就像是他的感觉化为实体，他的内部盛载不下的漆黑火炎从皮肤上徐徐排出，就像是楚轩身上盛开了什么凶戾的花。  
楚轩就这么，被拖入了无休止的快感之中。  
他完全不记得郑吒在他体内射了多少次，他也不记得因为一直没有撕开布条，而被郑吒在耳边轻轻呢喃着乖孩子，就这样射了多少次。  
他已经什么都射不出来，眼泪也再流不出来，嗓子嘶哑得喘息都疼，那个男人还是没有放过他，继续在他的体内戳刺，用漆黑的火焰爱抚他的身体。  
有什么东西，正在慢慢崩毁。  
最后，楚轩因为太累了，终于昏迷了过去，而郑吒也终于餍足地停了手。  
他神色复杂的看着床上一身青紫和暧昧体液，看上去无比可怜的智者，终于还是伸手，轻轻把他杂乱的略长的发用指头顺好。  
“……我的问题，你从来没有答对呢。”  
不过，恐怕真正的答案，他自己也不那么确定吧……  
俊美面孔上露出了一点近似于苦笑的意味，这么说着，他俯下身，拥抱住了楚轩，然后用戾炎把二人紧紧的包裹其中。  
他只会残酷的索求，他不会温柔爱人的方式。  
就这样吧，向楚轩索求，到他不愿意给的那一天，让一切结束。  
在被漆黑火炎包围的狭小世界里，郑吒慢慢闭上了眼。

完


End file.
